


The Feeling is Mutual

by 21CharlieSheen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CharlieSheen/pseuds/21CharlieSheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I tried my best to think of this as pure lust, but my mind just wouldn't take it into consideration. There's something about him- something that can't be characterized as just a one night stand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling is Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever writing a Larry Stylinson fic which I wrote about four months ago  
> Enjoy ;)

I walked into the club; the smell of alcohol overwhelming my nose, the obscene lights nearly blinding my vision, the feel of adults carelessly bumping into me from the amount of alcohol in their system.

I strolled over to the bar, trying to make my way through the crowds of horny males and scantily clad women. Minutes later, I finally approached the bar and took a seat in the stool farthest to the left (I'm far enough away from the DJ, in case I get a headache, but not too far to where I can't see what's going on in the club). 

After downing a few shots of pure vodka, I started to feel it kick in and knew I'd have a massive headache in the morning. I scanned my eyes over the crowd and found one boy in particular that caught my eye. His groin was pressed up against a female's rear while she was grinding against him, 'floozy' I thought to myself with an eye roll.

While sipping on my sixth shot, I started to intensely check-out this male. He was dressed in white pastel skinny jeans, that clung to his nicely shaped and sized ass, a blue-striped shirt (that was also quite tight for a male), and red toms. He had a nice, slim figure; his torso was a tad longer than usual for a man, his hair was a glorious chestnut brown, and he was nicely built for his size.

I didn't realize I was so intently staring at him, until he turned around and started to stare right back at me with an eyebrow raised. I then saw just how gorgeous his sea green eyes with a hint of blue were. I also didn't realize that I started to walk over to him until he was just a foot away.

Up close, I took a deeper look at him and noticed that he had stubble going around his perfectly shaped chin, a quirky nose, and beautiful eyelashes. His facial features seemed to distinguish him being a good year or two older than me, despite him being an inch or so shorter than me. 

"I'm Harry; remember that, because you'll be screaming it in a matter of minutes, begging for me to penetrate that tight little ass of yours." I seductively whispered into his ear, softly biting the lobe.  
"Louis, but I'm not interested. If you couldn't tell, I actually came here with someone who is a female and should be back shortly. So if you don't mind, I think you should leave and find someone else to shag."  
"You're going to be a tough one, aren't you? Don't worry. I like the stubborn ones. Oh, and by the way, no straight male dresses like that. I can already tell you're going to be sassy in the bedroom." I growled the last part and noticed him roll his eyes. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. 

"I'm not going to change my mind. I don't like your attitude, and I don't like you." He narrowed his eyes and started to walk off.

I forcefully grabbed his arm, turned him around so we were facing each other, and pulled him towards me so our dicks were rubbing up against one another. "Alright, I hate teases, just letting you know that now. If you keep playing 'hard to get' I'll push you against the nearest wall, enter you without a warning and make you scream out, while I'm slowly thrusting into you- teasing you, causing you to plead for me to go faster and harder until you've had enough and hit your climax; making you spew your hot liquids all over the wall. But, we wouldn't want that, would we? If you're a good little boy, I'll do whatever you want me to, no questions asked. Now, what do you say?"

He started to bite his lip, staring at me up and down, not saying a word. I could feel his dick growing against mine. 

I chucked. "You get turned on easy I see." I leaned in, brushing my lips against his, then moving my lips to his ear, "don't worry, I want you just as bad as you want me." 

And with that, I started dragging him away to the men's bathroom, when inside I shut and locked the door, then turned around to face this beautiful man. "Since I'm sure you've never been fucked in the ass, I won't be rough, unless of course, you want me to be. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it. Don't worry, I'm experienced, so I'll make sure your first time is the best you've ever had and you'll definitely remember 'the' Harry Styles." I advanced toward Louis with a little strut in my step; he didn't say anything so I took this as my cue to start.

I leaned down slightly to connect our lips and started to work them over his. He didn't respond immediately, but he soon started to follow my lead. 

I licked his bottom lip; asking for entrance, he wouldn't allow it. "Tease" I whispered against his thin and feminine lips. I felt him smirk so I started to palm him through his jeans. He let out a quiet gasp which I took as a chance to slip my tongue into his mouth. 

Our tongues didn't battle for dominance for long, because I easily overpowered him. I don't know if he just gave up or if it was just that easy to dominate him. That's beside the point.

We continued to snog for a good ten minutes, with his hand in my curls and my hand stroking his chest under his shirt- and of course the occasional lip biting I tend to do. He wasn't protesting, in fact, he quite enjoyed it- given the soft moans escaping his slightly parted lips, his hand griping my curls tighter, and the lust filing his eyes.

I quickly took off his shirt and mine, because we were both very hard and I just wanted him to suck my dick and he was waiting for me to rid him of his ass virginity- is that even a thing? I really don't care and it doesn't matter.

I started to suck on his nipples and bite them ever-so-often. The most angelic sounds are coming out of his mouth and I need him- now. Lust filled my eyes and I became even more turned on. I can't take it anymore.

I unzipped his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers in one swift move, showing off his hardened dick. "My, my, Lou, you certainly want this, don't you? And you told me you were gay, HAH." I started to chuckle and he just rolled his eyes.

"I really don't think that's the point right now, Harold. I need you and I'm pretty sure you need me. Can we just- okay?"

"Uh huh, whatever you say." I said with a cheeky grin. I started to unzip my pants and slowly slid them down my legs."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, HARRY!" Louis screamed, obviously aggravated, and took my pants off of my legs, then proceeding to my boxers.  
"You're such a horny boy." I smirked.

Louis wasted no time getting on his knees and taking my whole length in his mouth. He could almost deep throat the whole damn thing, I was astonished. Whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth, he started to stroke with his hand. He held eye contact the whole time. Damn, the things this boy can do with his mouth.

My head rolled back with the immense pleasure he was providing to my throbbing length. I couldn't control the inhumane sounds escaping my mouth.

"God dammit Lou, fuck this is so good. Are you sure you're not gay? What have I been missing? Jesus." I also couldn't control my rambling. This has to be the best blowjob I've ever received. 

Louis stopped sucking and slowly removed his warm mouth from my dick. "Awh, Lou baby, I was getting so damn close. Why'd you stop?" I asked pouting.

"Oh, suck it up, curly. I want you to release in me." Lou said with his eyes sparkling with lust.

"You're the gayest straight guy I've ever met." I gave a cheeky grin, but Lou just rolled his eyes. "Alright, Mr. 'I'm too straight and sassy for gay butt sex', we're going to do this my way. Put your hands against the wall." I commanded. Louis just gave a quick nod and continued to the wall and placed his hands on it, with his head bowed.

"I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt like a bitch, but since I actually like you, I'll try to make it the least painful I can, but don't worry; it'll turn to pleasure soon enough. Bare with me okay?" I walked towards him, pressed my chest against his back, and gently kissed the back of his neck and shoulders.

I reached under the sink and grabbed some lube.

"...Why is there lube under the sink?" Louis curiously asked.

"I've been in here enough times, so I just started to keep it under the sink. It's easier access. It kind of kills the mood to have to say 'shit dude, got to go get the lube from my house' y'know?" I shrugged and placed three of my fingers up to Louis' mouth. "Suck" I instructed. Louis quickly obliged and started to suck my fingers, coating them with his spit. 

I took out my fingers after a good 30 seconds and placed it in front of his hole, gently moving it around the entrance.

"Stop teasing Harry, I need it now." Louis begged.

Without warning I shoved my finger in his hole, his muscles contracting around my finger. "Relax baby, relax" I cooed encouragingly into Louis' ear while kissing his hair. I felt the muscles relaxing soon enough.

Louis was whining like a puppy. "Shh, baby, I told you it will be painful, c'mon, I have to prepare you." I whispered while I rubbed his back.

I started to thrust my finger in and out, when his whines became whimpers, I shoved the second finger in his entrance, slowly moving the two fingers around. Louis' whimpers became moans, I know he wanted it bad, but he needs to become somewhat used to it beforehand. I don't want his bum to be too sore in the morning. 

I added the last finger, and I could tell his arms and legs were giving out, while his moans became more desperate and my dick was just aching to be inside him. 

I removed my fingers and grabbed his torso to turn him around. I quickly grabbed his thighs and back to hoist him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my back while I placed my hands on his bum.  
I pushed his back up against the wall with him letting out a sharp gasp. I attached our lips in a more hungry way than the last kiss we shared, our lips both craving the taste of each other.

I spread his cheeks with my hands and aligned my dick to his hole. I removed my lips from his, a small line of spit traveling off his lips.

"Okay, baby, this will hurt, but you'll get through it, okay?" I quickly coated my dick with the lube and tossed it aside. I slowly entered the older man while he, in return, started to claw my back. 

Louis' cries becoming extremely loud.

"You okay, Lou?" I asked looking into his eyes, I could see his eyes started to water so I, ever so gently, kissed his nose.

"Y-yeah, it's just- move, please."

On that note, I started to thrust slowly into him. "Just tell me when it hurts too much and I'll stop, okay?"

He just nodded in response. 

I started to thrust a little faster into him, feeling him becoming looser with each thrust. His cries becoming moans which became whimpers and him fisting my hair and running his claws up and down my back. I took this as a sign to go faster, so I did. I started to thrust faster and faster, hitting his prostate every time. The harder I went, the tighter I started to hold onto Louis' sides, I was certain there would be bruises there tomorrow, and there will definitely be scars on my back. 

Louis' hand moved from my back to his throbbing cock, so that he was wanking with one hand, and fisting my hair with the other. His pumping became more aggressive with my thrusts.

My thrusts started to become more erratic and I knew I was close to my climax. "Lou, I don't know how much longer I can go, I'm going to need to release." My breathing was becoming uneven.

Louis gave a few more hard pumps and started to cum all over both of our chests. He started to wither in my arms, coming down from his high, seeing him come undone like this, sent me over the edge. I was soon shooting my hot liquids into him and I proceeded to do a few more lustful thrusts before I started to slide down the bathroom wall. 

We were both panting as he cuddled more into me, gripping as if I was going to walk out then and there.

"I have to say, that was the best shag I've ever had, and I'm actually glad it was you, Lou." I smiled at him.

He looked up and smiled back at me. "I'd have to agree with you on that, even though I've never participated in anal, but I'd love to do it again sometime, as long as it's with you."

"That depends, are you still straight?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on my face.

"I'll have to think about it, dimples." He smirked right back at me and cuddled into my chest while I wrapped my arms around him, the widest grin on my face. I tried my best to think of this as pure lust, but my mind wouldn't take it into consideration. There's something about him- something that can't be characterized as just a one night stand.

And in that moment, I swear we were infinite.


End file.
